


I feel like a washing machine

by Gyroe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Rare Pairings, cursing, i'll add more people as i go, i'll leave a link to all the songs i use, main focus is mikasa, mikasa starts a band, use of actual songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyroe/pseuds/Gyroe
Summary: “Really you want to start a band? Mikasa, Don’t you have enough on your plate with Armin and Eren?” Mikasa in fact did not have much going on in her life. Even though she was a first year in college, she really wasn’t going to many parties unless Eren got invited to protect him. She didn’t even sign up for anything except her major so that she could watch over Eren.OREren doesn't want Mikasa to guard him so she starts a band because she's bored
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 9





	I feel like a washing machine

“Really you want to start a band? Mikasa, Don’t you have enough on your plate with Armin and Eren?” Mikasa in fact did not have much going on in her life. Even though she was a first year in college, she really wasn’t going to many parties unless Eren got invited to protect him. She didn’t even sign up for anything except her major so that she could watch over Eren. 

And now that Eren told her (very harshly) that he didn’t want her to watch him like a hawk and he didn’t need her to protect him, she was bored. And restless. She didn’t have anything to do. So, like any good young adult film of a college student, she decided to start a band. 

And that’s how she ended up cornering her science partner, Annie Leonhart. Although they didn’t really talk aside from in class, Mikasa knew about her from the time she and Armin had slept together at some party. Armin still had a lingering feeling, as she had heard from him time and time again, but she guessed that Annie didn’t. And if she did (or had feelings at all) she was really good at hiding them. 

“Look, Mikasa. That sounds lame. If you're really bored, just go to a party and get laid or something. I really don’t have time for this.” Annie pushed her out of the way and left with the same resting bitch-face she always had, although Mikasa couldn’t really talk seeing as she had one too. The immediate shutdown of her proposal, while it was disheartening, didn’t make Mikasa quit. She strode down the halls of the college, pushing through anyone she had to.

Until she ran into something solid, like a wall solid. She looked up and saw a back and then a a face. A man, who seemed to not have seen her pushing her way through the hallway, looked down at her. “What,” he said, sounding as confused as a fish out of water. Mikasa rolled her eyes. “I just ran into you.” He still looked confused. “Well what do you want me to do about that.” 

This man was getting her nerves. They’d only spoken to each other for, what, 45 seconds? A brown haired woman eating fries and a shaved headed man stuck their heads out from where they were apparently standing. Shaved head spoke first. “Jean. Move your ass. Can’t you see that she’s going somewhere. Jean. So that was this asshole’s name. Jean grunted and moved back,”Well she could have asked.” As Mikasa walked past she glared at him. What a bitch. 

After that occurrence she continued walking until she got to her dorm room, which she shared with three other people. One of which was Annie. Although she was supposed to, Annie rarely ever spent time in their dorm, hence why she had cornered her. Mikasa dropped her bag and fell onto her bed. She flipped through the day’s events and groaned. Eren was mad at her and Armin was taking his side, she was bored, and she met Jean. She sat up and decided she could start on her band project to at least fix one of those problems. 

OK. All she needed was a lead singer, some back up singers, some guitarists, and a drummer. How hard could that be. She smiled to herself at how easy the solution to her problem was. With her now productive energy, she decided to start on her homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Turns out finding people for a band was a lot harder than people showed. Mikasa didn’t really have any other friends beside Armin and Eren. She started online (there was no way in hell she was going to be going up to people and asking them to join a band) and found some pretty good leads. Almost none of them worked though. They were either already in a band, or had something against Mikasa, or had something against Mikasa. 

She had narrowed down to a few people. The drummer she had found from a social media video from what Mikasa assumed was the start of the year party, as it had been taken only two months prior and the walls looked familiar (she had only been there because Eren and Armin insisted that they go to the party and they left after 2 hours). It was on one of the girl’s that had something against Mikasa’s social media account. It was luck that the sound of the drum came before she scrolled past it. It was dark, so she couldn’t see the girl’s face, but she knew her name was Sasha Braus (from the sounds of people cheering her on) and that she went to Mikasa’s college ( from the sweatshirt with the college emblem on it). She was crazy good and going insane on the beats of the music. Her hair was whipping around her head while she head banged to the music. Mikasa knew that she had to get her in her band. 

The next two were singers. Ymir and Krista. Mikasa knew them from her math class. All she had to do was get one of them to join and the other would follow since they were inseparable. Mikasa knew they could both sing because she caught Krista singing in the bathroom once and Ymir liked singing cuss words at people. She may have been cursing, but she had a nice voice. 

Then there were the guitarists. Hange Zoe, a third year, posted videos of herself and her boyfriend covering popular songs. Mikasa recalled the video she had found of Hange by herself playing some anime opening. Attack on Titty or something. Then there was Annie. The few times Annie had been in the dorm in the last two months, she’d spent the whole time playing her guitar. Mikasa thought she was pretty good at it. And she thought that Annie would at least be slightly interested in her band idea. But, Mikasa was sure she wouldn’t be able to find another guitarist, aside from Hange, with half as much talent. So she would not give up in getting Annie to be in the band.

The only thing left to do was figure out the lead singer. They would figure it out together ( assuming everyone even said they agreed). She looked at her clock. 1:47 am. Mikasa rubbed her eyes and suddenly felt how tired she was. She yawned and decided to call it a night. Plugin in all he stuff and setting her alarms, she finally crawled into bed and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~hii! I wrote this in one sitting and quickly edited this. i have been listening to one band for the last 2 days and thats how this story came to be. I hope you enjoy~~


End file.
